Happy Birthday, Makoto!
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: It's Makoto's birthday, and Ito thinks she has the perfect gift for Makoto, but what did she get herself into? Rated T for violence...


OMG! I'm on a roll, lately! I've had the worst case of writer's block ever for the longest time! And now, suddenly, I cranked out the last two chapters of one of my stories and finished this one! It's amazing! Anyway, please enjoy my first shot at a W Juliet fan fiction!

Happy Birthday, Makoto!

_Finally, I can go to Makoto's, _Ito thought. It had taken her longer than expected to get out of the house. She wanted her and Makoto to spend the day together, but it was already 3:00! "Curse my stupid, over-protective brothers" she muttered.

When Ito finally reached Makoto's apartment and rang the doorbell, Makoto answered and immediately asked, "What took you so long? I thought you would have been here hours ago".

"Long story, but I'm here now, so let's celebrate" Ito said, walking in and giving Makoto a sad-looking envelope.

"Ito-san, you didn't have to get me anything" Makoto said, trying to give it back.

"Mako, you always say that. Just open it"

"Fine" he says and opens the envelope.

Inside, was a card pertaining to some inside-joke or another and a piece of cardstock that read, _Today, I will do whatever you ask me to (within reason). Love, Ito_

"Anything?" Makoto asked with a sly grin.

"Note the 'within reason' part" Ito replied.

"Are you _sure_ you want to commit to this?" Makoto asked.

"Why not? The worst you could do is put me in a dress and make me go dancing" Ito scoffed.

"Hmm" Makoto replied.

"So…what do you want to do?" Ito asked.

"Well first…" Makoto said and leaned in to kiss Ito (He's got a one-track mind, doesn't he?), "And now, let's watch this movie I just got"

"Okay, what's it called?" Ito asked as they sat on the couch.

"It's a new version of 'Romeo and Juliet'"

Surprisingly, the movie played with no interruptions. No one came to the door, no phone calls, nothing. When the movie ended, Ito was asleep leaning on Makoto. He carefully got up and gently laid her on the couch. Then, he went to the radio, found a station playing heavy metal and turned it up as loud as it could go, causing Ito to wake and sit bolt-upright on the couch (Heh heh…).

"What was that for?" she yelled at him as he turned the volume down.

"I tried to wake you, but it was no use" Makoto said.

"Liar" she replied.

"Alright, you caught me" Makoto admitted, "But I had to wake you up somehow and that seemed like a fun way to do it"

"Well, I'm up now, so what do you want to do?"

"Go dancing" Makoto said with no hesitation.

"What? Why?" Ito asked, shocked.

"Well…when you were talking about it earlier, it sounded like fun" Makoto replied.

"When was I talking about going dancing?" Ito asked.

"You said 'The worst you can do is put me in a dress and make me go dancing', so I decided that _you're_ wearing a dress and _we're_ going dancing" Makoto said.

"Well, the joke's on you, because I don't have a dress" Ito said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll be able to find something in _my_ closet" Makoto replied and headed to the closet. He pulled out a knee-length halter dress covered in sparkles and a pair of four-inch heels.

"I'm not wearing those"

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Hello! We're the same height!" Ito clarified.

"Oh…right" Makoto said, realizing what she'd meant and returned to the closet and pulled out a pair of one-inch heels.

"Here. What do you think?" Makoto asked.

"It's lovely. Now, what am I going to wear?"

"Come on Ito, this was _your_ idea" Makoto begged.

"It most certainly was not" she replied.

"Hey, no one made you agree to that slip of card-stock, did they?"

"No" she said, defeated.

"Good. Now, go get dressed" Makoto said, handing her the clothes.

"Fine" Ito caved and stomped off with the dress and shoes in tow. _Why does he always do this to me? _Ito thought, _He __knows __he's the only one who can actually make me __want__ to do this too._ She finished getting dressed and walked back out to the living room. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I…" Ito's jaw dropped.

Makoto was standing there in black dress pants, cool sneakers, and a black and purple striped shirt with the top buttons undone. "What? Did I button it wrong?" Makoto asked, looking at his shirt.

"No, no, it's not that…You're perfect…" Ito said.

His face relaxed and he said "_You_ are perfect" (Cheesy, I know…) Ito blushed.

_Geez…when did I start acting like a total girl? _She thought, _Oh yeah…_

"Shall we go?" Makoto asked, offering his arm.

"Let's get this nightmare over with" she replied and intertwined her arm with his.

As they were walking, Ito couldn't help but notice all the attention they got from people on the streets. Though, Makoto seemed completely oblivious.

_I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to this_ Ito thought as the walked. "The Sakura Club?" Ito asked as they approached the club, "I've never heard of this place"

"That's the idea. We don't want to take the chance of running into someone we know, do we?" Makoto explained.

_Go figure. He's thought of everything_ Ito thought, amazed. When they got inside, Ito was looking around in astonishment. "This place is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you said this was the worst possible thing I could do?" Makoto teased.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind" she had to admit, this was nice; a real date with Makoto.

"C'mon" Makoto said and dragged her through the crowd to the dance floor.

Right as they reached it, "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna ended and it switched to "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.

_Why did it have to switch to a slow song __now__? _Ito began to panic.

Makoto offered his hand, and hesitantly, she took it and began to relax. She was surprised at how effortless it was to follow his lead. He was twirling her around, almost waltzing, but it felt like their feet weren't even touching the floor. A wide circle formed on the dance floor with them in the center, too intimidating for anyone else to join in.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Ito asked.

"I grew up with three sisters. I was often their practice dummy" Makoto replied.

The song ended, everyone applauded, and Ito realized what had happened. she'd been so wrapped up in dancing with Makoto, she didn't notice the crowd forming…even the heels no longer seemed to bother her.

She blushed slightly and Makoto said, "You should be used to this. You're an actor"

"But I didn't expect to be performing here…tonight…" she replied.

"True" he said as they took a bow. "Forever" by Chris Brown came on and the floor filled up again. "Let's sit this one out" Makoto said and pulled her toward a table. "Oh no"

"What?" Ito asked.

"Toki" he said, bluntly, "Let's go"

They turned to around and saw another familiar face. "Sakamoto" Ito said. They turned toward another exit. "DADDY?!?!?"

Sakamoto, Toki, and Ito's father all noticed her at once and exclaimed, "ITO!" then they noticed who was with her, "BLONDE BASTURD!" and all three attacked Makoto (Poor Makoto…Now, I'll leave space for your imagination to create the fight)

(Just kidding! I wouldn't do that! It's too much fun to write!)

Ito's dad (In full 70's Disco garb, I might add…) leapt two stories in the air, grabbed the disco ball and flung it at Makoto, who ducked. It ended up hitting Sakamoto, knocking him over.

"Dumb kid" Toki said, then, "Wait! This is my chance!" and ran toward Ito and Makoto. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. But it was Sakamoto, who had just recovered from the disco ball.

"Get off me, idiot!" he exclaimed. And Toki and Sakamoto began fighting. Ito's dad started chasing Makoto around, holding the now recovered disco ball above his head, ready to throw it. Makoto tried reasoning with him…but it didn't work. He was in a blind rage. Ito sat back and watched, mad that she was in a dress because that meant she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, Makoto turned to face Ito's dad, pointed, and said "What's that over there?"

"What's what?" he asked, turning to look and Makoto ran the other way. Ito's dad gave up the chase and dragged Ito out to the car. But Toki and Sakamoto hadn't realized what was going on because they were still fighting.

_I have to get out_ Ito thought, trying to climb out the car window. But her dad dragged her back in and locked the doors and windows. He was unusually quiet. "You're not going to punish me?" she asked, confused.

"No" he said, and Ito relaxed, "I'll leave that to your brothers"

_Oh no_ she thought, _If there's one thing worse than my over-protective father, it's my even __more__ protective twin brothers…_

"WHAT?!?!?" Yuto and Ryoga exclaimed together.

"You…" Yuto began.

"At a club…" Ryoga continued.

"With a man…" Yuto said.

"In a dress?" Ryoga finished.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!" they shouted together.

"What? Why?" Ito asked.

Not finding an answer, they replied, "Because we said so! Go to your room!"

So she did, in a huff, and slammed the door behind her. Just as she was about to let out a string of profanities, there was a rapping at her window. "Mako?" she asked, opening the window, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for a great birthday" Makoto said, jumping through the window, into her room.

"Great? You were attacked by three people at _once_ and chased away by my _father_!" she said, confused by how this could be considered great.

"But that's normal for us" he replied, "Besides, I got to spend the day with _you_. That's what made it special" (Aww…)

"Really? Even after _all_ of that, you're not sick of me?" she asked, skeptical.

"Never" he said and kissed her.

"Ito? Who are you talking too?" Ryoga called angrily.

"You should go before they come check on me" Ito hesitantly whispered.

"Okay" he said and started toward the door.

"Do you want to get killed?" she asked.

"Really? You want me to use the window?" he said, turning back, "It's so 'been there, done that'"

"Just go!" she said, a little too loudly.

"Ito?" Ryoga called again and started walking toward the door.

"Now!" she whispered.

"Just one more thing" he was stalling.

"Wha…" he kissed her again.

"See you tomorrow" and he disappeared through the window.

"Ito?" Ryoga yelled and burst through the door.

"What?" she yelled back at him.

"I thought I heard voices" he replied, confused.

"Nope, just me" she said.

"I see that" and he left.

_Phew_ she thought, once he'd gone, and turned back to look out the window. Makoto waved good-night to her and started back home. "Good-night, Makoto" she whispered, "Happy birthday"

THE END

Yay! My first W Juliet story ever! What'd you guys think? I owe much (possibly all) the fight scene to my friend, SkyMasterson! Thank you so much! Without you, Ito's dad would've never made it in this story and it would have a very different ending. Please, please R&R!!!

Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Toki and Sakamoto…after Ito was kidnapped by her dad, the cops came and arrested them for the riot…Sucks to be them!


End file.
